


Staring contest

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows what he wants and he's not giving up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring contest

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry

Merlin glared at him across the table. It wouldn’t happen, he wouldn’t give. This was way too important and he just wouldn’t make way for the other man to move in. So he threw him dark looks and hoped he looked intimidating enough for the other to crumble. 

They both knew what they wanted and were equals. Merlin’s magic bubbled underneath the surface, he could just reach out and take what he wanted, but he didn’t want to win this way. So he squinted a bit more, hoping it would give him an even more determined look. 

“Okay,” Mordred threw his hands up and shoved his chair back. “You won! Just go ahead!”

Merlin grinned widely as he reached for the last pastry.


End file.
